Two Princes
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: The possible story of the Hyoga x Peggi x Shun equation.  [WARNING: Random and OC's]  [Gift for Peggi!]
1. Hyoga

**Title:** Hyoga  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **Lost; the only way she knows how to open up a story.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

For Peggi, with love.

_One has diamonds in his pockets  
_(Spin Doctors "_Two Princes_")

A snow storm the night before, and a particularly nasty one at that, had covered the Siberian village that Hyoga, Saint of Cygnus, called home in a fresh blanket of white. Even now the sun lit the world, reflecting every where from sheets of snow that kept the ground covered tightly. Most of the villagers would have to wait a day or two for the ice and flakes to thaw enough to venture out into the cold.

When Hyoga had rolled out of bed that morning, things had not seemed like the day would be to out of the ordinary. But with no people around Hyoga had only one thing left to occupy his time that would keep him from inching a little closer to insanity.

Training. Lots and lots of training.

Until she had shown up.

Seeing as the villagers were all confined to their homes, Hyoga had decided to go to check on the fishing traps that made up a good deal of the food supply. Half way there Hyoga realized he was not alone, even before she announced herself.

Visitors to the freezing tundra were a rarity, and this girl was definitely out of place.

"_Finally_! I was beginning to think I'd _never_ find another living thing… Aren't you cold?"

She certainly wasn't dressed for freezing temperatures, as much as the store she had purchased her large winter jacket from might have claimed. The tips of her dark hair even looked as though they had been frozen, but Hyoga decided not to make a remark.

"Um… no…"

"Oh, okay." The girl was happy to quickly switch gears, hearing that he had no complaints. Obviously, she had no fondness for the cold. Her hands disappeared into the confinements of her jacket pockets. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you knew where Master Camus lives."

Suddently, she had Hyoga's full attention.

"You know Master?" Hyoga asked curiously. He didn't really know any of Master Camus friends or acquaintances, and couldn't even say for sure if he actually had any.

"Yeeeep, and lets just say he owes me." She smiled, something close to relief shining in her eyes. "So does that mean you can take me to him?" Hyoga's eyebrows shot up, blinking at this short knew comer. The girl apparently took this as a bad sign. "...darn it. I hope this isn't that karma thing coming back to bite me…"

"No," Hyoga scratched his head, trying to size up this odd little thing called a girl. "No, I know where he lives; he just hasn't return from… where ever he's run off to."

For some reason admitting that a loud made Hyoga feel very out of the loop.

"Well that's just great." The girl tapped her foot, pouting a little as she thought. Though what she could be thinking he couldn't possibly understand, seeing as she seemed to continue out lout regardless of his being there or not. "I need some people to annoy that can also take a beating, and the only Saint I know isn't home. _Perfect_."

"You… know about the Saints?" Hyoga asked, though it shouldn't have surprised him. Why would a _normal_ human being be running around a frozen country?

"Yeaaah." The girl said slowly, as if just seeing Hyoga for the first time. She narrowed her eyes, gemstone and green, at the blond. "Wait. You have one of those… _thingies_…"

Nope, definitely not normal.

Maybe just crazy.

"Thingies?" Hyoga repeated, not understanding her at all.

"You know, one of those…" She searched deep within her vocabulary, grabbing and making large hand motions almost as tall as she was. "Power… aura… _woosh_ thingies."

Hyoga was afraid to admit that he almost knew what she was getting at. "… A cosmos?"

"Yeah, that's it!" The girl nodded, happy that, now, they were both crazy. "Cool! So you have a cosmos. Saints have cosmos thingies. Since you have a cosmos thingy, that makes you a Saint, and if you're a Saint… well, that's awkward. I can't just called you Saint. How about a name?" She thrust out one of her hands. "I'm Peggi."

"Hyoga." The blond was starting to feel insane. This Peggi person was making sense where no sense was meant to be made. He shook the offered hand, a little afraid that with his lack of gloves Peggi would pull back from his frigid touch.

"Nice to meet you Hyoga." Peggi didn't even seem to notice. Suddenly she burst into a giggle. "_Hyooooga_. Wow, that's fun to say. But besides the point. Your still only one Saint, and I'm betting your probably breakable on your own… Too bad I don't know any other Saints, or this would totally make my day."

"Actually, I think I can help you there…"

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	2. Shun

**Title:** Shun  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **A morning after she came to town.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

… Wait, there's _more_?

_This one wants to buy you rockets  
_(Spin Doctors "_Two Princes_")

After years of training, the bronze Saints were used to early mornings. Mornings were meant to be quiet in the Kido mansion. What little serenity there was, was cherished, not wasted. Living in such close quarters, minus Seiya and the occasional Ikki, each boy knew of their fellow's morning routines, and they were happy leaving each other in peace. Even Peggi, Hyoga's addition to their growing group, didn't disturb the working order of things until later in the afternoon when she finally decided to wake up.

"_**Shuuuun**_!"

But the Saint of Andromeda had no idea what made this particular morning so special.

"… W-what, Peggi?" Shun was afraid to ask, but managed despite his own uncertainty. A yawn didn't make his speech any easier on the ears. He looked at the seemingly frail girl who had just slammed his bedroom door open. Blinking through sleep filled eyes he noticed a new dent in his wall.

Tatsumi was going to have a good day, but Shun was beginning to have doubts about his own.

"Look at this!" Peggi ordered. Practically jumping onto the bed from where she stood in the doorway Peggi startled Shun into falling to the floor. The green-eyed girl had no sympathy for the sheet-tangle Saint. "Look, look, _look_!"

A cell phone was thrust into his face, which Shun blinked at for several moments before comprehending exactly what it was. On the small screen, pixels displayed a text message from someone called "Eevee".

"I didn't find anything in England. Staying with some new friends in Yokohama, but no worries. I'll call when things calm down or I find some leads." Shun read aloud, but this served to only deepen his confusion. "… I'm afraid I don't understand where this is going, Peggi…"

"'Staying with some new friends but no worries'?!" Peggi exclaimed, glaring at the small cellular device so intently Shun was afraid she might chuck it at the wall. "She's staying with boys, I can _smell_ it!"

"She?"

"Eevee."

"…" Shun was going to be more confused before this was all over, _he_ could smell it. "It only said she was staying with some new friends, how can you be so sure that she's staying with boys?"

"Because it's Eevee." Peggi answered simply. The Saint sagged, thumping his head softly against the side of his bed. Here came the headache. Peggi rolled her eyes, still fuming. "'No worries', in Eevee terms, is code for 'your going to worry, but what you don't know wont hurt you'."

"You're telling me this because…?"

"I can't find Hyoga, and your's is the only room I remember." Peggi made a face, as if getting a bad idea. "Besides, you seem like the listening type. Chicks like me totally dig that."

"So I'm diggable."

"Yeah. In that dude looks like a lady kind of way."

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	3. Peggi

**Title:** Peggi  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: ** Prompt and she'll show you her cards.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

It has a point.

_That sounds great, now  
(Spin Doctors "__Two Princes_")

Since waking up that morning, Peggi had sensed an odd day in her future.

The mansion was normally quiet before noon. When it was still silent at around 2:30, Peggi began wondering in search of the other occupants.

What ever festering suspicions Peggi had were confirmed by the Kido family's butler finding her first. From the moment she had arrived in the Kido Mansion Peggi _knew_ Tatsumi and herself were going to have a strained relationship, at best. The butler and his bamboo stick) seemed very against out spoken types with a knack for mischief. Unfortunately for Tatsumi, those just so happened to be the opening lines in Peggi's résumé.

Tatsumi was definitely a challenge.

But the kind of girl Peggi was, the little bit of crazy kind, liked a challenge.

Of course Tatsumi had not sought Peggi out because he wanted too, much to her "disappointment". Saori wanted to see Peggi when possible and, Tatsumi stressed, as **soon** as possible. Peggi had made a face at the idea, but still shuffled after Tatsumi to see what Saori wanted.

Not much point in putting off talking to the unpleasant poof of an heiress, especially with none of the boys around to play a convincing distraction.

When the pair entered the parlor the conversation that had been drifting through the door came to a halt.

"Speaking of distractions..." Peggi said, mostly to herself. Saori arched an eyebrow, somehow managing to hear her even being on the other side of the room. Peggi just shrugged, addressing the five Saints loitering about. "So this is where you guys have been hiding."

"I wanted to speak with them, just as I wish you speak with you, Peggi." Saori spoke, seated behind an expensive looking desk. Was that solid oak? Peggi disregarded the thought to focus on the here and now. She watched Tatsumi return dutifully to Saori's side before speaking.

"Alright, what's this about Saori?" Peggi asked, hands on her hips.

Perhaps she was coming off as if she was rude and condescending. Peggi didn't particularly care. Saori obviously distrusted the older girl and had allowed it to show over past few days. Peggi could understand where she was coming from but she had no fondness for the other girl. Ikki, leaning against the wall next to the door behind Peggi, chuckled.

Apparently, he had similar feelings.

"I'm questioning your motive for being here, Peggi." Saori stated plainly, ignoring the Phoenix easily. She must be used to him, Peggi thought to herself. "Whatever your objective, it's obviously important if you would go all the way to Siberia for it."

"You want to know what I'm after, huh? I don't see how that's any of your business." Peggi stuck her tongue out at Tatsumi as he objected. Nearly everyone in the room jumped at the chance to tell Tatsumi to can it, though Saori was obviously enough for the job. "What makes you think I'd just tell you, anyway?"

"You're not normal, are you Peggi?" Saori asked, rising from her seat.

"What was your first clue?"

"So are you here on orders from the Pope to kill us?" Seiya asked, glaring. He was ready for a fight, Peggi could see it in his slit eye sockets. "Cause if that's the case you're going to regret coming here."

"You idgit." Peggi chuckled, helping herself to a seat on the coach next to Shun. "I'm not a Saint, I'm a demon."

Tatsumi looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"A demon?" Seiya accused Peggi of lying with his voice, which he received a glare for.

"That would explain your odd cosmos, or lack there of…" Shiryu pondered a loud, seating in a chair opposite Peggi and Shun. Peggi liked Shiryu, he was smart in a non-irritating way. When they had been first introduced she had mistaken his lack of eye-contact for rudeness, only later to find out he was, in fact, blind.

"Regardless, you are not a normal human being." Saori repeated, trying to bring the conversation back to their reason for being there. "I'm only asking to reassure that you are no threat to us, Peggi. Nothing more."

"I understand where you're coming from." Peggi admitted, exhaling as she wondered if it was such a good idea to share her thoughts with relative strangers. "And I'll even tell you; because you have the resources that can help me reach my goal."

"It's not world domination, is it?" Ikki asked, causing Saori to send him another glare.

"No, that takes a backseat to my current objective." Peggi said. None of the others seemed to realize she was only half joking. "Right now, I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?" Hyoga asked, walking over to the back of the coach. "Are you looking for Master Camus?"

"Nope." Peggi blinked slowly, thinking of how to explain. "Well, I'm looking for a few someone's; six someone's, to be precise."

"Six?" Shun asked, cocking his head to the side. "Friends?"

"Cousins, actually." Peggi corrected gently, smiling at the green haired youth next to her. He really was adorable. "Their sister misses them."

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	4. Ice Cream

**Title:** Ice Cream  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary:** If its one thing, she's a distraction.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

Surgeon's General Warning: May cause ADD.

_That's some bread, now  
_(Spin Doctors "_Two Princes_")

Japan was a country bustling with people, shops, and more people. It awoke long before dawn, only to retire long after the sun had saw fit to call it a day. The constant string of people bumping into each other was a big city dilemma, something the Bronze Saints were fortunate enough to avoid. They enjoyed the comfort of not having to deal with to much of ordinary people, especially with all the media attention swamping Saori and the Graud Foundation since the Tournament.

"Peggi," And yet, Shun found himself in _this_ situation. "What are we doing?"

"Recon." Peggi answered, looking around at the different window displays with some interest. Just as quickly, something a few shops down caught her attention and Peggi was walking swiftly to investigate. Shun sighed hopelessly, and followed. "How come you keep forgetting, anyway? I told you before we left."

Shun remembered. He was just so confused.

"Define recon." The Saint of Andromeda decided to clarify, looking down the street. The direction they had just come was the quickest route back to the Mansion, but was currently filled with city-goers giving them looks. Odd looks, even for him; between being a saint and looking very femenine, he was used to being looked at as different. Shun made a mental note to take the long way home.

"Well," Peggi would have continued her investigation in the store, had Shun not steered her away from the door. "If I'm going to find any clues, I need to have a look around the area. Naturally, I need to be out of that rich person home and see the sights."

"… Fair enough." Shun agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "But why me?"

"You're diggable."

"Seriously, Peggi."

Peggi stopped in her examination of a jewelry store window, looking over at the green haired teen. She eyed him for a moment, the gears in her head turning.

Over the past few days, Shun had learned that this was never a good sign.

"Seeing as Seiya annoys me whenever given the chance, Shiryu's blindness, Ikki's incurable case of absence, and Hyoga going off to train for an undeterminable number of hours depending on his mood, you're the only one around that can give me a tour. Simply put; you're diggable."

Oh, well, when she put it _that_ way…

Peggi surveyed their surroundings. "Let's get something to munch on."

"With my money." Shun pointed out.

"If you give me the money, it's on me." Peggi didn't give Shun the chance to formulate a counter. "Oh! Ice cream!"

Despite her size, Peggi had more than enough strength to grab Shun and drag him around whenever she felt the need. A nearby stand was Peggi's target, the man working there giving them a few blinks as they walked up. Well, Peggi walked up. Shun was lugged helplessly along for the ride.

As Shun had predicted, it was his money used to buy their treats. Peggi chose a combination as big as Shun's wallet, the Saint of Andromeda going with a much smaller scoop.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaank you, Shunikins!"

At least she thanked him, though Shun had a moment to wonder about his new nickname in the following silence. They had spent most of the day wondering the streets, letting Peggi take in the sights. There wasn't too much to see, most of the streets and shops were much of the same. Shun made sure to circle the city so as to avoid any of the streets they had already seen, and accordingly any of the people they had already given the wrong impression.

"Hey, Shun." Peggi suddenly called his attention back to their silence, breaking it. She was giving him a look, unnerving only because he wasn't sure what kind of look it was. "You know what I hate?"

"… No." Shun blinked at the demon beside him. Even though his brain told him not to, he asked "What?"

"People who don't finish their ice cream." Peggi nodded to her point, the once froze substance now melting into his cone.

"Ah, sorry…" Shun gave a nervous chuckle. He had been so focused on trying to get them home Shun had ignored the product of his purchase. He took a lick, hoping to satisfy her. She grinned, but the look told him Peggi wasn't done with him yet.

"But I do love people who leave me distractions."

Shun arched an eyebrow, not sure what she was getting at. Peggi moved a little closer to him, the mischief never leaving her face. Before he could question her Peggi reached up on her tip toes, giving his nose a quick little peck. The brunette giggled a little, licking her lips.

"Mmm. Chocolate."

The Saint of Andromeda watched dumbfounded as the girl spun around and continued walking, happily giving her ice cream cone little licks.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	5. Practice

**Title:** Practice  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **She plays to win, he's just better at it.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

This was _supposed_ to be romantic.

_How 'bout that now?  
_(Spin Doctors "_Two Princes_")

After Peggi had brought home Shun, blushing like mad while choking at _any_ mention of ice cream, Saori and Peggi had agreed to disagree. Just minutes away from prying eyes resulted in the two shutting themselves in the "control room" doing, well, the boys weren't sure.

Two days passed. Ikki was convinced the two had killed each other and wondered why they hadn't thought of a caged death match sooner. No one seemed to appreciate his humor, or take him seriously. Except for Seiya, who had a chair hurled at him for poking his head in to reassure himself they were alive. Much yelling ensued, Ikki's theory was dismissed and the Pegasus Saint spoke to no one for the rest of the day.

On the third day the Goddess and demon emerged from the computer lit room, exhausted and unable to look at each other. Or Seiya. Saori, refusing to acknowledge Seiya, retreated to the study, slamming the large doors shut behind her with enough of a resounding crack to tell the saints their Goddess was in a **bad** mood.

Peggi wasn't much better off.

"Peggi… are you oka-"

"You." The first to speak, Hyoga, was roughly pulled from his seat by the lithe little girl. "Outside. **Now**."

"… Well," Ikki, watching his blond comrade being dragged off to an uncertain fate, felt compelled to express his deepest apologies. "Sucks to be him."

Shun and Shiryu nodded their sympathies.

In what was considered the Kido Mansion's yard, Hyoga was released from Peggi's death grip. The short girl walked a few more steps, rolling her shoulder, exhaling loudly, and acting in other ways that expressed unhappiness.

Hyoga decided to chance it. "Peggi, what's- HEY!" To no avail, it seemed, as Peggi ignored his gesture by throwing a punch at his face. Hyoga, though avoiding it easily, was flabbergasted. "What the hell, Peggi?!"

"Wipe that innocent little kid look off your face." Peggi ordered, pulling her hand back as she prepared to try again. "I hit little kids."

"Yeah, but-" Hyoga caught her balled fist before she could make another attempt at pounding in his face. "Why, exactly, are you using me as your punch bag?"

"Why? _Why_?" Peggi suddenly looked even more likely to kill him. "I just spent two days working with a snobby little rich kid with absolutely no results and your asking me _why_?"

"You're hitting on me because your frustrated?" The Cygnus Saint redirected the demon as she threw her full body weight into her fist, guiding her harmlessly past him. Now, he was starting to get the picture.

"To sum up what we discussed in Siberia; **YES**." Peggi growled, rounding her body to send a kick right into the back of Hyoga's knee caps. The blond toppled instantly. "Now start taking me seriously!"

Rather than take the punch intended for his face, Hyoga moved his head to the side to let Peggi connect with the ground. A second of confusion flashed in Peggi's eyes allowing Hyoga to place his hands on her shoulders and push her, more roughly than he had intended, onto her back. The demon female gritted her teeth, growing frustrated.

Peggi struggled, glaring bloody murder, so in the interest of self preservation Hyoga decided it was best to keep her pinned beneath him for the moment.

Several minutes passed and, finally, Peggi let out a loud sigh of defeat. Reassured that she wasn't going to make another attempt on his life Hyoga sat up.

"You have some serious anger issues." Hyoga offered the girl a hand.

"Bite me." The blond laughed. With a sour look Peggi accepted his help. Peggi winced at the contact as she sat up. "… Ouch." Hyoga blinked, looking more closely at her hand.

"… ouch is right." Hyoga let out a quiet whistle. With Peggi's knuckles bloody and bruised it was amazing her hand wasn't broken. Being a demon, he guessed, had it's perks. Acting on an impulse, the blond saint brought the injured hands to his lips.

"What are you doing?" Peggi asked, looking at Hyoga as if he were the crazy one.

"Kissing it," Hyoga smirked slightly, happy to see Peggi be the one caught off guard for once. "And making it feel better."

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	6. Problems

**Title:** Problems  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **None can say she leaves life feeling dull.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

Technical difficulties in progress.

_That's what I said, now  
(Spin Doctors "__Two Princes_")

Kido Mansion had looked picturesque that day. The birds chirped, the bees buzzed, the bushes… did whatever bushes do. Probably looking like shrubbery. But inside, Peggi was polluting the atmosphere. The blind saint could hear her sighing with an air of impatience, shifting every few seconds. Something was bothering the demon, but blind as Shiryu was he was not in a hurry to be dragged off for a fight.

Another loooong exhale, sounding close to defeat, and Shiryu decided it was probably safe to ask; "Peggi-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Well... that was quick.

"Right. And you're sitting here because you _like_ to meditate."

"Just because I suck at this doesn't mean-" Peggi stopped mid-come back as her cell phone beeped it's way into the conversation. She skimmed the screen. Obviously not liking the view she shoved the small device deep into her pant pocket. "Okay, let's talk."

"Thought so." Shiryu smiled, hearing annoyance etched deep into her mind. He settled back into his meditative position. "Let's start again."

"Okie-dokie." Peggi closed her eyes with a huff, falling into a mock-serious meditation posture. Breathing was the key. "Alright, go."

"Peggi, what's bothering you?"

"… I feel selfish saying this," The demon slumped, not feeling the spiritual side of their little exercise. "But Eevee."

"Your cousin?" This wasn't the first time Peggi had spoken of her younger cousin. She brought up this Eevee girl more often than not, so much so that Shiryu felt as if he could spot her on the street. Figuratively, of course. "Why, did she confirm your fear of boys in Yokohama?"

"I'd take boys over _this_ any day."

Shiryu would have blinked at her in confusion, had his eyes not been closed.

"And what is 'this'?"

Peggi was silent for a long moment, mulling over the situation, trying to come up with an answer. When that didn't work she muttered something unlady-like before giving into Shiryu's questioning "stare". She produced her cell phone again.

"Dante-san got a tip Hisoka might be heading your way. Keep an-" she clicked to another text. "Eye open. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Shiryu didn't know what he was supposed to make of that. Peggi, not to be mysterious, had ended her explanation there, thinking that to be enough. As expressive as Peggi was, she was always vague where her personal life was concerned. Defense, maybe?

"Which part of that is causing you so much stress?" Shiryu asked gently, knowing patience was a virtue where the demon and conversation were concerned. "Dante or Hisoka?"

"Dante causes me _quite_ a bit of stress -than again most demons do- but since he's Eevee's teacher…" Peggi thought better on that. "I use 'teacher' lightly. He's more like a 'cousin corruptor'."

"So it's this Hisoka person your worried about." Shiryu translated before Peggi could find a way to change the subject. But that didn't make much sense… "I thought you said Eevee was what was troubling you?"

"Well, she is." Peggi confirmed, scratching her head. Usually she strove to install confusing in others. Today it was her turn, her brain throbbing in protest. "I just don't understand why she wants to find Hisoka, y'know?"

"Not really…" Shiryu shook his head, really not following. "Why, who is he?"

"Eevee's brother." Peggi all but spat. "The oldest, actually."

… Now, Shiryu was confused. "I thought you were _looking_ for her siblings?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand why she wants to find him."

"Why?" Shiryu couldn't help feeling like he was repeating himself.

"Because he-!" Peggi stopped short, taking a deep breath. She wasn't upset with Shiryu, and he didn't deserve to have to hear about their family problems. "… but he is her brother. And she would still love him, even after what he did... That's the kind of person Eevee is."

"She sounds cute."

"Don't even think about it. " The corner of Peggi's mouth twitched. Whether this was from amusement or annoyance, she couldn't be sure. "Besides, I tell her religiously that boys have cooties."

"You don't really think she believes that, do you?"

"No. That's why I also tell her that if she has sex she'll get cancer and die."

Shiryu laughed at the slight cackle in Peggi's voice. "Feel better?"

"Sorta..." Peggi _did_ feel better. Maybe asking Shiryu for advice wasn't such a bad idea. "But that's not the _only_ thing..."

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Devil May Cry © Capcom  
Yami no Matsuei © Yoko Matsushita  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	7. Polygamy

**Title:** Polygamy  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **She finds making decision difficult.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

The humorous romance.

_Marry him or marry me  
_(Spin Doctors "_Two Princes_")

Shiryu had suggested starting at the beginning, wherever she felt that may be. Peggi decided the night before was a good starting place.

Because Peggi craved exploration of the city to staying in the mansion with Seiya mulling about, Shun and Hyoga had decided to take her to see a movie under the guise of recon. Tatsumi had not protested in the least, probably finding that there would be much less destruction the longer Peggi was away from the grounds.

After they had purchased tickets, Hyoga had volunteered to tough out the line while Shun and Peggi searched for seats in the crammed theater.

"So, what are we watching again?" Shun asked, fumbling around in his pockets for his ticket. To no avail, movie theater tickets always had a habit of running away at the first possible opportunity.

"Sex drive." Peggi informed him, pulling out a bag of gummy bears she had stashed in her oversized coat pockets.

"… why?"

"Because it had sex in the title." Peggi said, holding out the bag for him. Shun looked at it, confused.

"… If you have candy, why is Hyoga standing in line waiting to buy some?"

"Because, Shunikins," Peggi propped her feet up on the seat in front of her, thankfully still vacant of an occupant. "I couldn't very well sneak in a drink, now could I?"

At least that was true. "But why is he also buying _candy_?"

"You really think this is going to last through the _trailers_, much less the _movie_?" Peggi shook her head sadly. She shoved some more sugar bears into her mouth. "Kids these days. Don't understand anything about the proper movie experience."

"So we're seeing this movie," Shun spoke, trying very hard not to feel offended. "Simply on the basis of it having sex in the title."

"Yep."

"_Why_?"

"Because I like sex."

Shun turned an instant shade of red.

"_Really_?" Hyoga asked, having just walked up. A smug little look made itself known across his face. "What a coincidence."

"You like sex _too_?" Peggi asked, excited and high spirited.

Or simply spotting the soft drink, but either way Peggi was now in an even better mood than she had been twenty seconds before.

"_Do_ I?" Hyoga grinned, hanging Peggi her drink as he took a seat beside her. "I _love_ it."

"Oh my God," a girl behind them gasped loudly. "So do _I_."

Shun felt very traumatized.

(Halfway through Peggi's story Shiyu had to remind her that she was retelling her _problem_, not just every detail leading up to the problem.)

So sometime, about thirty minutes before the movies end, Hyoga had to leave the theater to use the facilities leaving Peggi and Shun alone in the dark.

Where Shun then proceeded to kiss Peggi rather forcefully and with very little experience. Even in the dim light, she saw how flushed with regret and embarrassment he was.

Shun had excused himself and a few moments later Hyoga returned, only to do relatively the same thing with much more experience.

"The walk home," Peggi said, in her conclusion, "Was _very_ awkward."

"I'd imagine so…" Shiyu agreed, nodding slightly. Silence echoed for a moment. "I really would like to help you, but…"

"I know, I know…" Peggi sighed, slumping. "You can't."

"Well… Yeah." Shiryu scratched at the back of his head, not coming up with anything through provoking or enlightening in the least. "Well, which do you like more?"

"… both."

"… well, that's quite the problem."

Peggi muttered dark, dangerous words in her own despair.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


End file.
